


神明的爱

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, 翁无名
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *翁斯坦攻无名，产乳文





	神明的爱

“骑士长，殿下传唤您。”  
银骑士恭敬地站在翁斯坦面前道。身着黄金铠甲的狮子骑士没有过多疑问，径直地朝独属于长子的房间走去。  
“等一下，骑士长，殿下还让您……”  
翁斯坦回头，银骑士示意他凑近，在他耳边悄声说，“殿下还让您给他捎一件浴衣。”  
“浴衣？”  
“骑士长，小声点！”银骑士鬼鬼祟祟地把翁斯坦拉到一旁，“殿下今天状态很糟糕，他一直朝银骑士们提出不符合职位的要求。不是让守门的银骑士去喂鸟，就是让在双弓的银骑士去扫地。”  
“哈？”  
“最后他喊我让你给他带浴衣。”  
“我记得王城没有温泉……”  
“别管那么多了，就算骑士长您没有浴衣，您也得马上弄出来一条。殿下现在状态格外糟糕。你得快一些！”  
面对这个面色凝重得不可思议、逻辑和理由也完全不通顺的银骑士，翁斯坦依旧相信了他的话。他一路小跑到自己的房间里，仔细地把一条毛巾叠好，再一路小跑地来到长子的房门前。  
——咚咚。  
狮子骑士毕恭毕敬地敲门。可是没有应答。  
——咚咚咚。  
他再次敲门，但仍旧没有应答。  
“殿下，容我失礼。”  
翁斯坦不情愿地拿出长子曾经给他的备份钥匙开了房门。太阳长子以前之所以选中他作为首席骑士，是因为翁斯坦是一个在何种情况下都会遵守规矩的人。就像现在，就算翁斯坦手里有长子房门的钥匙，不到特殊情况他也不会用它开门。  
长子的房间里空无一人。华丽的卧室里除却在午后阳光下肆意飞扬的尘埃外，毫无活物的痕迹。不过，通往浴室的方向却有一些水迹。  
“殿下？”  
仍旧没有人应答，只有翁斯坦的声音在空旷的卧室里回荡。狮子骑士先锁上卧室的门，以防其他人误入，再打开浴室的门。  
扑面而来的水汽模糊了翁斯坦的视线。在一片雾蒙蒙中，翁斯坦看见他崇敬的太阳长子倒在浴池里。  
“殿下！”  
翁斯坦冲上前，扶起太阳长子的肩。太阳长子头歪着，靠在洁白的大理石上。他双眼紧闭，面色潮红，看起来像是因为水汽过浓而昏在浴室里了。  
“……翁斯坦？”  
太阳长子微弱地抬起眼，微微地呢喃着。  
“啊，太好了。要我扶您出来吗？”  
狮子骑士松了口气，他拿起他刚刚叠得整整齐齐的浴巾，想要给太阳长子擦头发。太阳长子的头发因为水汽几乎全部垂下来了，有一些还往下滴着水。有一大部分头发遮住了他的侧脸，使得他本来刚毅的面容显得柔弱了一些。  
“不了，翁斯坦，我离不开浴池了。”  
翁斯坦跪在湿润的浴室地板上，他的主人抬起他金色的眼眸，示意骑士长凑近来。  
“我的骑士，你有没有闻到什么味道？”  
狮子骑士抬起头，向前探了一些，仍旧与他裸身的主人保持一定距离。浴池不太通风，雾气萦绕着四周，以至于骑士长看不太清。  
“水蒸气？”  
“不是，你再过来闻闻。”  
太阳长子示意狮子骑士再往前凑近一些，翁斯坦的脸都快凑到他的脖颈了。湿润的水汽和太阳战神的吐息飘荡在他的脸上，使他面颊如同太阳长子那样发烫发红。除却这股湿润，翁斯坦还闻到一股诱人的香气。他像动物那样嗅着，顺着太阳长子的脖颈，沿至他的锁骨，到接近胸口时，他发觉那股香甜的气息更加浓厚了。  
“这是……奶香味？”  
长子点点头，低头看了看他的胸口。翁斯坦这才注意到，他尊敬殿下的胸口，此时正一滴一滴地往外滴落洁白的液体。那些液体起初和垂落在他胸前的银色头发混杂在一起，反射着窗台映下的夕阳。  
“你回答得不错，因此我没法离开浴池了。”  
“这可怎么办？”  
“我也不知道，翁斯坦。正因为我不知道，我把你唤来了。”  
“恕我失礼，殿下，王城里应该有治疗怪病的医生，比起我，您是否叫他们来更合适一些呢？”  
“……我的骑士，请安静。”  
“是。”  
太阳长子看起来似乎不太高兴，两个人陷入尴尬的沉默之中。翁斯坦仍旧保持跪坐的姿势，独属于骑士的尊严不允许他再次冒犯他的主上。但是，今天的太阳长子正如那个银骑士所说，十分奇怪。且不说太阳长子较之平常更为湿润的喘息，他本来健硕的胸膛也较之以往更加丰满，好似哺乳时的妇人那样柔软光洁，仿佛随手一捏就会流出蜜与奶一样。翁斯坦不是神子，他只是一介凡人。正直如翁斯坦，眼睛也时不时地往他的胸口飘。  
“你在看着我。”  
太阳之神一只腿蜷起，膝盖浮出水面，水珠顺着他光洁的膝盖滑下，透明的池水中可以清晰看见他健硕的大腿肌肉和饱满的性器。翁斯坦感觉他的视线有些不妥当，便转而看向太阳之神的上半身。在亚诺尔隆德的夕阳下，王室长子嫩白的乳房和浴池中的水一起，粼粼地泛着光。那乳房尖端的果实已经饱满，透露着健康的粉红。翁斯坦一时晃了神，发觉自己呼吸变得急促、面颊也有些红，他急忙再次低下头，再次以跪姿面对他的主人。  
这可太诱人了。翁斯坦抑制着狂跳的心如此想道。有那么一瞬间，他竟觉得全天下没有任何女人，甚至是没有任何人，能比过这具肉体。  
“抱歉，殿下，我实在不知道该怎么做……”  
翁斯坦努力克制着抬头的冲动，可他从余光里仍旧能看见那个时不时冒出一些乳汁的胸膛，他发现自己的手在颤抖，他好想——  
“遵从你内心的渴望。”  
——他好想触碰它。  
他主人的声音像平息战火的钟声一般敲响。翁斯坦握紧了双拳，再也无法克制住汹涌而来的情感。  
是的，从很早以前，他就仰慕自己的主人了。而此刻，那个健硕而完美的肉体呈现在他眼前，又用神圣的言语允许他罪恶的欲念，将他从道德的牢笼中释放出来。这是无论怎样克制的圣人都无法拒绝的诱惑。翁斯坦抬起手，抚上太阳长子的脸颊，他主人宁静如太阳的金色眼眸中倒映出他急促又窘迫的身影。完了，他一定会拒绝我——骑士长抚摸上太阳长子的脸颊的那刻他就后悔了。他不安地想要接近他的主人，却因为固有的荣耀而踌躇不决。  
令他惊讶的是，太阳长子不但没有抗拒，还回应了他的请求。他冰冷的盔甲被他主人温热的手包裹，他的面颊被抚上，距离被拉进，而他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，在亚诺尔隆德夕阳下交换着吻。  
不知何时起，狮子骑士身上的铠甲就被肆意地丢到一旁，他感到自己像远离太阳的火焰一样，没有知觉地熊熊燃烧，飞蛾扑火般渴望着太阳用本身的炽热来延长自身存在的时间。他裸身进入浴池里，和他的主人亲密地溶于水中。骑士长的红发交错着战神的银发。他跪在他主人面前，趴在那个胸口，既像蛇一样舔着绕着那个奇妙的出口，又如婴儿一样吮吸着多汁的乳房。他的牙齿时不时轻轻地咬着左侧粉嫩的乳头，吸吮着从那只饱满的果实里涌出的甜蜜汁液，这一切发出的啧啧水声与浴池中的水被划动的声音混杂在一起，使人平静又疯狂。除却细小的水声，骑士长还听闻他的殿下随着他的啃咬发出了愉快的喘息声。他不由得像得到礼物的孩子那般兴奋起来，另一只手也抚摸上他主人右侧的乳房，加以用手指挑逗，像时针那样绕着粉嫩的果实旋转。  
这是他梦寐以求的肉体。  
他从正面进入他的殿下。他试图小心翼翼地掰开长子的腿，轻柔地、害怕地抚摸上健硕的大腿，然后试探般的将它们分开，使得饱满的性器和隐秘的入口得以舒展和显现——他以为这是不敬的行为，但神子明显不这么认为。他的战神顺着他的动作行动着，甚至给予了他愿望以上的礼物。只要翁斯坦轻轻推开他的任何一部分，他的殿下都会展示出他的全部。无论是双腿，还是后背，甚至是他的臀部。  
翁斯坦拥抱着他的主人，双手贪得无厌地在他的后背上抚摸和摩挲着。他主人的放纵使正直的骑士长都有了些许坏心眼。在他用舌尖挑逗他主人饱满的性器时，在他不断地含着那根柱体时，他左手的手指探入太阳长子的内部，而右手揉捏着他主人的臀部，感受着属于神明完美的肉体。  
他们更换了姿势，太阳战神趴在浴池的边缘，背对着翁斯坦。骑士则把自己深深地埋入那紧致的洞穴，一只手抚摸着他主人挺立的部位，另一只手揉捏着他柔软而健硕的胸膛。氤氲的水汽和骑士长急促的喘息融为一体，神明的呻吟和水波相互碰撞，柔软而有韵律。  
骑士长将他的主人抬起，贴在他主人炽热而光滑的背上。翁斯坦的肌肉很粗糙，上面布满了累累的伤痕，那是多年的征战所留下的伤口。他曾经担心他的主人会厌恶自己那些无法愈合的伤口——因为神族不像人类这样易碎，但此刻，在太阳长子的放纵下，翁斯坦用他疤痕累累的肌肤摩擦着他主人光洁的背部。他快要失去他的理智和克制。他完全忘记了他身下之人的身份。他不知道什么王室长子，不知道什么太阳之神，他只知道爱和欲望。他如同屠龙时那样气喘吁吁，依照着本能将自己的长枪埋入血肉之中，在温暖的包裹下跃动着，腿部肌肉碰撞着身下之神如雕塑般完美的臀部。原始的水声同罪恶的肌肉撞击声一并而起，翁斯坦从没有如此剧烈地喘息过，他身下之人也随着他的发出沙哑的呻吟。  
就算是神明，也是拥有人类的形态，自然能体会到人类独有的原罪和快乐。又因为神明是完美的，他们从不为自己的行为感到羞愧。从这点来说，当他们向凡人施舍出肉体时，便会化身为神圣又放浪的妓女。在撞击到某些地方时，他感到自己的主人背部的颤抖。太阳长子提高了呻吟的声调，他回头看了他的骑士一眼，金色的眼眸里满盈着渴望。  
“翁斯坦，我的骑士——”  
他听见他的神如此在他耳边呢喃，潮湿的气息萦绕在耳边。太阳长子向他敞开他的双腿，挪动着他的腰，配合着骑士长的动作，使得翁斯坦能够更猛烈地触碰那些快乐的地方。翁斯坦从来不是温柔的人，他向来刚正不阿，透露出独属于雄狮和人类的野性。肉与肉的接触和摩擦是那么火热，骑士长扶着他殿下的腰，另一只手仍旧抓着那个时不时滴落液体的乳房。他的动作早就没有开始时的轻柔，他像是要毁灭一般毫无理性地插入着他的主人，像是要榨干田地那样握紧着揉捏着那个乳房。  
神明没有生气，他完美的肉体同时代表了完美的耐受性。他的呻吟声随着快乐的降临而愈来愈放浪，他配合着、扭动着，乳尖滴落着洁白又甜腻的液体，挺拔的部分也滴落着白色的液体，就像人类那样。在某一瞬间，翁斯坦感到了释放，他如狮子那样低沉的吼了一声，继而咬住了他主人的肩头。而他的主人来到了那个临界点。他的乳房同挺立的部分一起，迸射出洁白的液体。浴室里一时混杂着情色的咸味与香甜的气息。  
他们久久地拥抱着，肌肤贴着肌肤，额头对着额头，心脏溶着心脏。翁斯坦的头仍旧埋在他殿下的肩上，氤氲的水汽间，他真切又隐约地听见他的主人如此呢喃着：  
“——我的爱人。”  
这句话正如神明的恩赐，剥夺了他一切属于人的野心和力量。骑士长突然失去了一切力气，他知道他眼角里一定有一些泪水。不知怎么的，他觉得这刻就是永远。  
他多么希望，他多么渴望——。  
骑士长深吸一口气，又深深地呼出。他用力地抱着太阳之神，使劲啃咬着他主人的肩头，试图留下任何一点独属于他的痕迹。但是他知道这不可能，他的神，无论何时都不会受伤，他留下的这些微不足道的印记一定会像烟雾一样迅速消失吧。毕竟，那可是神，不属于任何人的神。  
——他是多么渴望神明的肉体，又是多么渴望神明的爱。

“阿翁，阿翁。”  
翁斯坦睁眼的时候，天已经大亮了。他看到亚尔特留斯蹲在他床边，一只灰白色的大狼蹲在这个蓝披风的骑士旁边，使得他们看起来像两条乖顺的狗。  
“你今天起得比我还迟耶，好神奇。”  
“抱歉。”  
骑士长迅速从床上爬起，佯装揉眼的样子而抹开他眼角存留的泪。梦里的一切还历历在目。当他掀开被子的时候，他不出意外地瞧见了床单上的一片湿润。亚尔特留斯很明显也看到了，他不但一脸怪笑地看着，还特地坏心眼地问了一句：  
“阿翁，你是不是做春梦太开心所以不愿意起床？”  
“什么瞎猜，是男人都有这时候。”  
翁斯坦半捂着脸，回想着刚才那个诡谲又甜美的梦，梦里的乳汁那么香又那么甜，太阳长子的身体柔软又有力，英勇战神的内部正如他的身躯那样紧致，有如温暖的火焰般炽热。他们曾经那么紧紧地拥在一起，而一旦醒来，这份相拥就会如清晨的薄雾一样消散殆尽。想到此处，翁斯坦就觉得有些落寞。他不可冒犯他的王，也永远不能像那个午后那样，紧紧地拥抱着他的王。  
狮子骑士麻利地把自己的床单拾掇清楚。在穿好铠甲走出休息室的那刻，一个银骑士和梦里那般慌慌张张地朝他跑来，站在他面前恭敬地报告：  
“骑士长，殿下传唤您。”  
那梦里的情景仍在骑士长的脑海里回旋，翁斯坦不由得脱口而出：  
“殿下今天没有忘记带浴衣吧？”  
银骑士没有理解骑士长的意思，只是愣愣地站在那里。他感到自己的失态，扶了扶额。  
“没事，一个清晨冷笑话罢了。退下吧，我会去殿下那里。”  
“是。”  
银骑士朝翁斯坦鞠了个躬，又回到了自己的职位。  
狮子骑士大步地走向太阳长子的卧室。在他内心的某处，除了骑士的正直和负责之心外，还藏着某些隐秘的期待。  
——在他打开他尊敬 殿下的卧室的时候，会不会遇见梦里那样温柔又美妙的肉体呢？

Fin


End file.
